


I'll Love You No Matter What

by Lolcats444



Series: Riders And Babies [1]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolcats444/pseuds/Lolcats444
Summary: Marc's baby bump has started to grow and now he doesn't have any shirts to wear but Valentino helps him.
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Series: Riders And Babies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863193
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	I'll Love You No Matter What

Marc looked in the mirror and sighed softly, looking down at the slight baby bump that was starting to show. He had found out about 2 months ago that he was expecting Valentino's baby after the two had been in a secret relationship for a little while.

He was now 3 and a half months pregnant and was starting to show, meaning that it would be harder for him to hide the pregnancy from people and the press. He had originally told the press that he would be taking the year off but didn't give a clear reason why, not feeling like he wanted to tell people he was pregnant, especially with his 'rival's' child.

He sighed before he grabbed one of his baggier t-shirts and slipped it on only to find that it was starting to get too tight and showed off his bump. He slipped the t-shirt off before he sat down on the bed as tears started to come to his eyes. He lay down on the bed and curled up slightly on his side as the tears began to fall down his cheeks, his hormones making him more emotional than he would usually be.

Valentino walked into the room to see Marc curled up on the bed crying which concerned him. His back was to the door so Vale was able to walk over to the bed and sit down next to him, his hand reaching up to stroke the Spaniard's brown locks. "Hey bambino, what's wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

Marc turned to lay on his other side, looking at him as more tears rolled down his cheeks as he shook his head. "No it's not that Vale..."

Valentino looked at him and sighed softly as he used his other hand to wipe away his tears and kissed his forehead. "Then what's wrong?"

Marc looked at him and sniffled softly before looking down at the slight baby bump he had. "I feel fat, I don't have any shirts to wear that fit me anymore..." He admitted to him.

Valentino looked at him and sighed softly as he continued to stroke his hair. "Well that means the baby is growing like it should, which is a good thing...there's no need to get upset about it Bambino."

Marc looked at him and nodded softly, wiping away any of the stray tears. "I know but I have nothing to wear and people are going to find out and I don't want them to yet." He told him as more tears started to run down his cheeks as he cried again.

Valentino looked at him and kissed his forehead before he wrapped his arms around him and held him close, rubbing his back a little. Marc buried his head in Vale's shoulder as he continued to cry softly, holding onto his shirt slightly.

Once he had calmed down, Marc lifted his head off his shoulder and sniffled softly as he wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm getting worked up about something so small..."

Vale looked at him and smiled softly as he shook his head a little and kissed his forehead. "It's okay baby, I don't mind...it's just because of your hormones, they're all over the place at the moment aren't they?"

Marc looked at him and nodded softly as he snuggled into Vale a little more, resting his head on his shoulder. "I need to buy myself some new clothes that will fit over the bump..."

Vale looked at him and kissed his cheek, a hand moving to rub his baby bump a little. "Would you like to borrow one of my jumpers to wear and then we can go shopping for more clothes for you."

Marc looked at him and smiled softly as he nodded, nuzzling into his neck a little. "Yeah please, can you get the one I like? The black and blue baggy one."

Vale looked at him and smiled softly then got up off the bed and walked over to the dresser then grabbed the jumper that Marc wanted before he walked back over to the bed and handed it to him.

Marc looked at him and smiled softly as he took the jumper from him and slipped it over his head, sighing softly with how comfy it was and looked down to find it covering his bump perfectly which brought tears to his eyes.

Vale sat next to him and sighed softly, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. "Hormones playing up again?"

Marc looked at him and nodded softly, sniffling a little as he rested his head back down on Vale's shoulder. "Te amo Vale..."

Vale looked at him and smiled softly as he kissed his forehead, stroking his hair a little with his other hand resting on Marc's baby bump. "Ti amo Marc."

Vale smiled softly as Marc snuggled into him a little more. He would be fine as long as he had Valentino by his side...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and if you would like to request a ship from either MotoGP or Formula One, I would be happy to write it for you.


End file.
